Philip's Stable
Philip's Stable is a British flash animated TV show scheduled for this year's July, created by Nickelodeon in conjunction with the Jim Henson Company. This show will feature dubbed My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic segments, similar to that of two programmes with this genre: Shining Time Station (which uses Thomas & Friends segments) and Salty's Lighthouse (which uses dubbed Tugs segments). The show will be directed and created by Britt Allcroft, who also created Thomas & Friends. It will be scheduled to air on Milkshake! and Nick Jr. in the UK, PBS Kids Sprout in the US, Nick Jr. in Australia and Israel, Family Jr. in Canada, Disney Junior in Singapore, Spain, and China, Super RTL in Germany, Nick Jr. and Cartoonito in Italy, RTP2 and Nick Jr. in Portugal, StarLand in Greece, RTL Klub in Hungary, TV Tokyo in Japan, Spacetoon in Arabia, EBS and Nick Jr. in South Korea, S4C in Wales, and RTEjr in Ireland. Episodes Season 1 #Twilight Sparkle Arrives #Sleepover Shenanigans #Lost and Found #Unbelievable! #To Help Out or Not to Help Out #Bossyboots #Pinkie Pie's Picnic #The Trouble with Bedtime #The Case of the Lost Diamond #A Tough Decision #Time for Trouble #Scoots' First Day Out #Best Friend Breakup #Rarity's Special Valentine #Friend or Foe #Campsite Tales #The Shake-Up #Making a Mess #Experiments with Derpy #Royal Catastrophe #Fluttershy's Secret #The Truth About Applejack #I Believe I Can Fly Season 2 #Stop Growing Up, Spike! #Party Pooper #One Good Turn #Dirty Objects #Spike's In Charge #Trapped #The Great Discovery #Stunt Dash #Snowed Under #Twilight Means Trouble #Philip's Luck #Pet Problems #Flash's First Day #Watch Out, Applejack! #The Greenwood Festival #Next Stop, Royal City! #It's Raining Apples! #Sweetie Belle's Adventure #Cherilee's Busy Day #Twilight's Past Adventures #Opposite Day #A Mission for Rarity #Foal Sitting with Fluttershy Season 3 (coming very soon) #Bossyboots Applejack #Love is in the Air #Bedtime for Twilight #Adventure Planner #Rainbow Dash's Favourite Book #Pipsqueak the Brave #A Night Out with Rarity #Spike and Hooters #Go to Sleep, Pinkie Pie! #Train Trouble #Spike the Know-it-All #Spike's Sister Sally #Welcome Home, Sally! #Pinkie Pie's Big Mystery #Picnic Problems #Training with Twilight #A Day Out in Rainbowland #The Big Exploration Day #Slow and Steady Wins the Race #The Big Night Out Audio Stories #Pinkie Pie's Silly Day #New Heights #Flash and Fluttershy #Regatta #Applejack's Birthday Surprise #Rarity to the Rescue! #Twilight's New Friend #The Return of Nightmare Moon? #Pinkie Hatches an Egg #Space Dragon Spike #Sparkle All the Way #Applejack, Hard at Work #Trust Your Friends #The Alicorn and the Pegasus #On The Move! Cast UK *David Holt as Philip and Pipsqueak *Kate Harbour as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Queen Celestia *Jo Wyatt as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Queen Luna, Derpy, Scoots, Lily, and Sally *Teresa Gallagher as Rarity and Spike *Neil Morrissey as Fluttershy (season 1) *Shelley Longworth as Fluttershy (season 2-onwards) *Emma Tate as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Cherilee, Princess Cadance, Bon Bon, Flash Sentry, and Nightmare Moon *Rebecca O'Mara as Trixie *Yvonne Grundy as Millie *Keith Wickham as Mighty Mortimer, Dr. Whooves, and Harvey *Rob Rackstraw as Prince Blueblood *Maria Darling as Starlight Glimmer *Duncan Wisbey as Prince Shining Armour *Steven Kynman as Hooters *Colin McFarlane *Olivia Colman *Janet James *Lucy Montgomery *Joanna Ruiz *Jimmy Hibbert *Abriella Brier *Jonathan Broadbent *Vanessa Stacey *Rachael Miller *Hayden Hunter *John Campbell US *Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as Philip and Pipsqueak *Andrea Libman as Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Starlight Glimmer *Emma Tate as Pinkie Pie, Queen Luna, Derpy, Scoots, Lily, and Sally *Teresa Gallagher as Rarity *Kate Higgins as Applejack *Tara Strong as Fluttershy *Jules de Jongh as Queen Celestia *Elizabeth Perkins as Queen Luna *Martin Sherman as Hooters *Kaitlin Olson as Trixie *Erica Beck as Starlight Glimmer *Alec Baldwin as Mighty Mortimer *Jo Wyatt *Jessica DiCicco *Nat Faxon *Addison Holley *Jordy Ranft *Rob Rackstraw *Alexander Gould Comparisons with MLP *Philip can talk to the main character and he/she can talk back to him. *Ponyville is called Greenwood Farm, Equestria is called Rainbowland, and Canterlot is called Royal City. *The Mane 6 is called Twilight's Friendship Gang. *Twilight Sparkle sometimes gets stressed and loses her temper easily whenever something bad starts happening. *Pinkie Pie's jokes and games can sometimes bother her friends, but they mean well. *Princesses Celestia and Luna are respectively called Queens Celestia and Luna and are also the mentors of Twilight Sparkle and her Friendship Gang. *Nightmare Moon, despite actually being Luna, makes a comeback, but only appears in Twilight's dreams. *Apple Bloom can sometimes be cheeky and mischevious. *Scootaloo is called Scoots. *Big MacIntosh is called Mighty Mortimer and gains a German accent. *Dr. Whooves gains an Australian accent. *Prince Blueblood gains a French accent and is even more villainous. *Pipsqueak is timid and shy. *Zecora is called Millie. *Shining Armor is called Prince Shining Armour. *Fancypants is called Harvey. *Owlowiscious is called Hooters and has the ability to speak. *Flash Sentry is female. *Lyra Heartstrings is called Lily. *Sweetie Drops is called her nickname in MLP, Bon Bon. *Smolder is called Sally and is Spike's big sister. *When a character is present, the following instruments play: **Twilight Sparkle - Flute **Rainbow Dash - Tuba **Pinkie Pie - Xylophone **Rarity - Guitar **Applejack - Banjo **Fluttershy - Harmonica **Spike - Trumpet *There are also several characters changing their genders in different dubs of the show: **In the German dub, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy are male. **In the Italian dub, Flash Sentry is male. **In the Japanese dub, Pipsqueak is female. **In the Slovak dub, Sally is male and described as Spike's twin brother. **In the South Korean dub, Spike is female. Gallery Posters Philip's Stable A Few More Sleeps To Go.png|A few more sleeps to go... poster Philip's Stable Can I Take A Half An Hour Nap Please I'm So Excited For Next Month.png|Can I take a half an hour nap please? I'm so excited for next month! poster Category:Fanon